


(Re)Ignite

by hokshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Back Together, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: what does one do when you spot your ex at a party





	(Re)Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i'm not dead. and this seijuurou fic has been sitting around half written for about half a year, and i've literally finished it just now. surprise, surprise! it's another song fic. this one was inspired by jules aurora's 'he loves me not' 
> 
> and i know we all love how super energetic and fun sei is, but i wanted to show a more serious/gentle side of him in this fic. (since we all already know that he gets hella soft for cute girls like gou) i hope you enjoy!

Drag.

 

A long drag from the vape you’re taking a breath from at this house party, that you also happened to be dragged to. And quite honestly, for the entire hour that you’ve been here so far, it’s been a drag. 

 

You’re fucking bored. Aren’t parties supposed to be fun? Apparently this one is being hosted by a sports team at the university you and your friends attend, and it was open invitation. You’re never one to turn down free drinks and a way to kill time on a Saturday night, but jocks are something else entirely. 

 

Not that you have anything against them, but your past experience with one of them still leaves your nose wrinkling and your heart aching just a bit whenever you so much as hear that someone is on a swim team. You also weren’t really into the idea of showing up to a party that might reek of testerone and sports jargon all night. 

 

Yet somehow, you ended up here after your friends came to pick you up even though you hadn’t agreed to come in the first place. The black, skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt and the dark wash jeans were a simple pairing, but really just a last-minute pick. They go perfectly with the black platform pumps though, so you’d say you look pretty hot for such a spontaneous decision. 

 

A bunch of other dudes seemed to think the same thing, since you’ve been approached a handful of times already in the past hour that you’ve been here. You made light conversation with everyone, but you’re kind of just flirting on and off with this one dude on the couch right now who’s sharing his vape with you. It was a flavor you’ve never tried before, so you took him up on his offer, and now he’s telling you about his latest beaten record in the two hundred meter dash or something. 

 

So this party might be hosted by the track team, but you still don’t really know. Or care, for that matter. You would probably pay money for something interesting to happen right now, because Cute Guy’s 10k marathon retelling isn’t really doing anything to keep you awake or make you think you’re not wasting your time tonight. Even with his face. 

 

The door opens bearing new guests every so often, and it looks like there’s a new group that’s arrived to crash the party halfway through. You don’t have real high expectations at this point, but then you face freezes and your eyes widen when you see a familiar, tall figure pass by the living room doorway. 

 

You couldn’t ever forget that flaming red hair, or that big, muscular body, or that booming voice. They all belong to the same man who broke your fucking heart almost two years ago. You can’t hide the shock on your face, even if your expression looks mild. 

 

He’s talking to some other guys who are leading him inside through the kitchen, and he meets your gaze for only a second. A second is all it takes, though. His bright, strong smile is melded into his own look of shock before he’s whisked away to be served a beer. He recognized you right away. There’s no way in hell that he wouldn’t, even if you arguably look better than you did in high school. 

 

You spend the next half hour pretending to converse with track team guy, but actually stewing over how or when you should approach him. He’s engaged in conversation with some other guys -- likely other athletes -- but he’s still visible from your spot in the living room. Meaning you’re obviously visible from his peripheral as well. 

 

You both catch eyes several times, charging the short distance between you in the house. He looks fucking hot tonight, mind you. You always got caught up in his wild laughter and aura, and you loved how he took the lead in every aspect of his life while still remaining gentle with you. It was always lively, and you were head-over-heels into him. 

 

It took you a while to mend your heart back together, but you’re over him. You’ve been over him. This isn’t high school anymore, and you’re a different person now. He had swept you away so easily before that you couldn’t help but be caught by him, but you have control of which path you’ll take from here. You’ll do what you want with whom you want, whenever you want.

 

And suddenly, you want some action tonight. Cute track boy has been gunning for your attention for the good part of the past hour, and the house is big. No one will know where a couple of the partygoers decided to disappear to. Mind set, you’re ready to man the controls of the path you’ve set for the night. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


_ Is that really her? _ Was Seijuurou’s first thought when he walked past the living room and caught a glimpse of you lounging on the couch with someone from the university track team. He was shell-shocked for a good few seconds even though his feet kept moving him towards the kitchen with the guidance of his friends. 

 

But even a second was long enough for him to know that it was definitely you. Despite the stark contrast of your styled appearance now compared to his memory of you in your girls’ academy uniform, he wouldn’t mistake you anywhere. There’s no way that Seijuurou could forget his longest high school flame. He had dated you for a good chunk of his high school years, and they were all fond memories. 

 

He wouldn’t be surprised if you hated him after what he asked of you. The look on your face when he had asked for you both to break up so he could focus on his swimming track to university was one that still appeared in his dreams on occasion. As if to remind him of the guilt that weighs on his heart for hurting you. 

 

Seijuurou didn’t regret the decision; he still doesn’t. Swimming was and still is one of the most important things to him. In order to dedicate himself to this sport -- his livelihood -- he couldn’t keep making promises to you that he wouldn’t be guaranteed to keep. He thought of it as setting you free from the potential pain and hurt you’d feel if he kept disappointing you by putting his sport and his club first. This way would be more practical, even if it was more painful. For both you and him. 

 

“... right, Mikoshiba?” 

 

“What?” the redhead is yanked back into the conversation, “My bad, I drifted off there.” he apologizes sheepishly.

 

“Eh, that’s not like you, Mikoshiba.” his friend comments, and he’s right. He’s usually at full attention whenever he’s talking to someone. It’s a way to show and earn respect, and he’s made it as a captain several times with this habit of his. “What’s got you distracted anyway?” 

 

Seijuurou has to physically resist letting his eyes trail back to your spot on the couch talking to some other boy, because he really doesn’t need to be getting into that conversation. He’s been quite convinced that he’s been over you for years, yet he’s letting his thoughts linger on you for longer than usual. 

 

Which is also not like him. If something was ever on his mind, he’d just say it aloud instead of stewing over it for too long. He likes to believe that his conviction is one of his greatest traits. And yet, here he is, letting himself drift off in his own thoughts whilst in the middle of a present conversation. 

 

“It’s nothing big, I just saw someone I recognized here. There’s a lot more people than I thought there’d be.” he replies. 

 

“Yeah, there are. Track team is huge, so they always have to have a huge private party like this at someone’s house.”

 

“Seriously. They’re so lucky the coach lets them throw these huge events so casually. But who was it that you recognized, Mikoshiba?” 

 

“Ah, someone I know from high scho…” Seijuurou turns his head, somehow unable to turn away the opportunity to take another look at you only to find your spot on the couch empty. Even the boy from the track team isn’t there anymore. He doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, but did you and the guy possibly disappear together? Did you run off because you saw him? 

 

Before his thoughts can run off even further, Seijuurou’s friends move their beers away from their lips with curious expressions. They seem like they’re about to say something but it dies on their tongues when a figure glides in to lean an arm gently against the kitchen counter that they’re hanging around. 

 

Seijuurou is even more taken aback by your appearance up close. Your neckline is a little lower than he noticed earlier, and your makeup is dark and a bit smoky to bring out your bright eyes. You’re absolutely gorgeous, not that he didn’t think you were beautiful before, but there’s a maturity to both your appearance and your aura now that’s grown from what it once was. It tugs at his heart and starts pumping a little more blood through his chest. 

 

“Hi.” you greet him. 

 

It takes him a moment, and he wonders what the best course of action is. Should he greet you with a loud, rambunctious smile and say that it’s been so long since he’s last seen you? It’s a bit odd considering the intimacy of your relationship in the past. He can read the mellow intensity of the atmosphere you bring though, so he ends up replying with a gentle, “Yo.” 

 

“It’s been a while.” you putt back. 

 

Seijuurou can tell that his friends are watching this small exchange with a heated curiosity, probably because he’s so easily fallen into your soft, almost fragile pace of conversation. Usually, he’d have introduced you to them by now, but he’s still so caught up in just taking you in. It’s almost hard to believe that it really is you. Even so, he can’t help but give you a small, but genuine smile, “So it has. How have you been?” 

 

“I’m good. Talk with me?” you make the slightest nod of your head towards the hallway away from most of the party crowd, and Seijuurou couldn’t possibly reject you in this situation. So he agrees with an easy, “Sure,” and tells his friends he’ll catch up with them later before following you into the hallway. 

 

Once outside, you lean against a spot on the wall that’s on the side of the stairs, although you don’t look at him until he’s standing right in front of you. He doesn’t make any advancing moves towards you, but he allows his eyes a full sweep to really appreciate the full, mature body you’ve grown into. Each curve is more gorgeous than the last, and the confidence you hold yourself with makes you even more attractive. 

 

“You’re going to Hidaka U too?” he asks as casually as he can ask someone he’s barely had contact with in over a year. 

 

“Yeah.” you finally lift your head to show him those pretty, lively eyes of yours. They’re as mesmerizing as he remembers. “Swimming going well?”

 

“Going great,” he replies, still floating with the calm current of the conversation. It surprises even him with how low and gentle he’s keeping his voice. “Would you like to come watch a meet sometime?” 

 

Even the way you blink those beautiful, smoky eyes of yours is hypnotizing. Did you used to have this much of an effect on him before? “I’ll think about it. I’m curious to see how you’ve improved…” The way your eyes trail down his body as you say it, he’s suddenly glad that he chose a more tight-fit shirt. 

 

“How about you? How’s the college experience been for you so far?” Seijuurou continues, trying not to get distracted by your… entire being. 

 

Your eyes are slow with the ascent back up to his face, and he kind of loves how you have to look up at him even in your heels. “Well, I have to say it’s taken a pleasant turn.” The slow smile that appears across your face is the most beautiful he’s ever seen.

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


Mikoshiba Seijuurou left quite a clean cut in the middle, rather than shattering your heart to pieces, at least. He was far too focused on his swimming career and impressing the scout of the university he wanted to get into that he had to put your relationship to the side. You had dated him for part of your first year and most of your second year in high school, watching him become the Samezuka swim club captain and become an even more impressive athlete and person. 

 

Attending different schools already made it hard for the two of you to meet up, but his swimming activities were what made it the hardest to organize time for dates. Nevertheless, you had made it last for a quite a while, and you were proud of what you had with him. He made you happy and you’d like to think you did the same for him. Seeing him on the weekends and attending his occasional swim meets were the highlights of your high school life. 

 

But he took swimming way more seriously than he let on with his easy-going personality, and dropped a bomb on you when he said he wanted to break up for the second half of his third year so he could focus on college entrance through his swimming accomplishments. You were heartbroken, to say the least, but you tried to be understanding and let him go his own way because that was what he said he needed. 

 

Now though, you’re kind of over being understanding. You’re not the passive, timid teenager you once were. You have enough confidence to at least tell Seijuurou that you still want to jump his bones after all this time. 

 

“Sei, you can guess why I approached you tonight, can’t you?” You find the right comfortable pause in conversation to let the elephant loose in the room. 

 

Seijuurou takes a breath for this one. You’re kind of surprised by the caution he’s taking with you. He’s grown a bit from the spontaneous, unfiltered guy he was before too. “Yeah, I can guess.” 

 

“What do you think about me right now?” You leave yourself wide open, unsure if you’re ready for whatever he’s going to dish at you. 

 

Yet somehow, you’re still surprised when he doesn’t take too much time to say, “I think you’re absolutely gorgeous. You always have been, but I can see that you’ve bloomed even more.” 

 

You try to keep it in, but you can’t stop yourself from scoffing and turning to the side to avoid his eyes when your cheeks start heating up. Unbelievable. So many people have told you that you’re beautiful, but none of them have the same effect that Seijuurou does on you. 

 

Before he can make a comment about it, you turn back to retort, “And I see you’ve gotten smoother than before.” You almost hate how that smug smile on his face plucks so many of your heart strings, “You got someone you use it on?” 

 

“No,” he chuckles, shifting his weight on his feet a bit, “It just came out before I knew it when I saw you.” 

 

It takes all but two steps for you to close the distance between you in that small hallway, but you take just one more in order to lightly kick the toes of your pumps against his sneakers. “Good,” you say, your eyes already hooded and your hands sliding up his lean chest to hold onto his shoulders as you lean up for a kiss. 

 

He seems hesitant at first, but once you kick up on the balls of your feet to push yourself closer against his lips, he parts a bit from you to sigh before leaning in with more fervor. How your heart is capable of jumping up to ring into your brain like a bell with a kiss, you don’t know. But when Seijuurou slowly wraps his arms around your waist to bring you closer, you do know that this feels more right than anything you’ve felt in a long time. 

  
  
  


*

  
  


There’s a small voice in Seijuurou’s head telling him that maybe this isn’t the best idea, reciprocating your kiss, your feelings. But the ringing in his heart when he brings you closer to his body and rubs his nose against the skin of your neck is much, much louder. And more pleasant to listen to. 

 

It gets even louder when you open your mouth just a little for him. He starts carefully and prods with just a quick sweep between your lips with his tongue, but you beat him to it using your own tongue to just greet the tip of his in a tickle. And he knows you know that if there’s anything that’ll set him off, it’s a little bit of competition. 

 

You taste more like some herbal tea than alcohol, but he’s enraptured. He’s already leaning down to push just a little deeper into your mouth and coax a small noise out of you. What kind of noises do you make now? Will they be as cute as they were back in high school? Will he be able to handle it? 

 

It’s taking him a while to get an answer, so he adds a little firepower. Slowly, Seijuurou lowers his hands down from your waist to mold against the curve of your beautiful, pert butt. He’d be lying if he said the small, open-mouthed groan you let out when you pull away from his mouth didn’t make his entire body twitch a bit in excitement. And his fingers are quick to confess it when they just squeeze. 

 

Okay, that moan that you breathe into his neck is starting to do something else to him entirely. He knows he basically asked for this by putting his hands on you, but he was not ready for you to throw your legs around him in retaliation. Now, both he and you can clearly feel how much this is escalating through the bulge forming in his pants. 

 

You’ve got a couple inches on him now, and you stare him down for a good number of seconds, inviting him to stop you. Problem is, he doesn’t stop you. He lets you stay right where you are, supporting your weight with his hands that are still glued around your perfect ass. 

 

Your eyes were mesmerizing before, but now they’re absolutely piercing. It’s like your pupils are holding him hostage as you probe him for indecent thoughts about sliding his fingers closer towards the line between your cheeks. Because he is most definitely hiding those. 

 

“Sei…” you whisper. He’s surprised that you don’t drag strands of his soul up his neck between your fingers when you run your hands up into his hair. To think he could still feel that way from the sound of his own name. He can’t hear anything other than your voice and his own heartbeat anymore. 

 

“One more time, baby.” He can’t hold the little pet name back. It just came out so naturally. And to his delight, you seem to like it, if the way your body shivers in his arms tells him anything.

 

He almost misses the deep flush that rises in your face because you redirect his attention elsewhere with a deep roll of your hips against his. Damn, to think you would be able to flip his switch just like that. 

 

His history with you weighs heavily in his entire body, amping up the desire from temptation, reawakening the memories of when he’d have you grinding on top of him or writhing beneath him from way back when. It rushes back to the forefront of mind and takes the form of selfish yearning, nudging him right into the center of your legs. 

 

“Seijuurou…” 

 

That one was throaty, resonated right into his groin. Your voice has a small dip in timbre compared to before, and he’s slowly starting to remember that you’re not the you he had courted back in high school. You’ve had your own growth and gone through many changes, just as he has. 

 

And yet, here you are, wrapped around him like a blanket and still looking at him the same way you used to. The way your eyes take control of his every muscle reminds him of some of the best days and nights of his adolescent life. Is it wrong to hope that you may still have feelings for him?

 

You kiss him again, this time just enjoying and re-familiarizing yourself with his lips. Sweet, slow kisses that make him reminisce long Sunday afternoon makeout sessions in his dorm room or the rooftop garden of your house. It feels almost too pure for a position like this where the tent of pants is trying to mold itself against the center of your legs. 

 

With copious effort, he manages to keep his hands in position without much movement other than occasionally squeezing at the plush flesh trapped beneath your jeans. It’s hard though, with your hips that won’t quit rubbing against his whining crotch. He’s trapped between his nostalgia, his conscience, and his body. 

 

At some point, you grow tired of his indecisiveness and pull away to breathe into his ear, “Sei, I can’t do this much longer. Do you want me or not?” 

 

That’s a loaded question if he’s ever heard one. And he doesn’t know the answer. “I…” 

 

Well, he does know the answer. But he doesn’t know if he can deal with the repercussions of giving you that answer. Even though the two of you have changed, the situation hasn’t. As much as he wants you right now, he doesn’t want you to be disappointed when he tells you that he still has to put swimming first. 

 

“Sei…” Your voice has fallen a bit from your earlier desperate breaths. He’s sorry to hear that, and he knows that he probably won’t be able to give you what you want, even if he wants it too. 

 

He knows that, yet he grips harder when you loosen the strength in your legs around his waist. 

 

Not just yet. 

 

“Sei.” 

 

“I love it when you say my name like that, baby.” He confesses, and the way your eyes start sparkling a little bit sends both a rush through his heart and a sinking feeling in his stomach. “And you can tell, I want you. I want you right now more than I should.” 

 

He places a gentle kiss on your temple as if it’ll cushion what he’ll say next, “But nothing’s changed. I can’t promise you tomorrow.” 

 

Seijuurou watches your expression for any sign of resentment, disappointment, anger; but all he sees is a softness that contrasts peculiarly with your strong makeup. Worry starts to bubble in his chest as you stay silent for a few moments, but then he feels your fingers gently stroking through his hair. 

 

It’s cozy, familiar. A kind, soft gesture that helps him feel lighter. He remembers afternoons where he would lie his head on your lap and let you comb your fingers through his hair for what felt like hours. 

 

“I wouldn’t say that. I’ve changed.” You finally reply, “And I won’t ask you to promise me anything like I used to.” 

 

Now that’s something he wasn’t expecting, piled on top of all the other things he wasn’t expecting tonight. Least of all, seeing you again at all and learning how much you’ve matured. It makes his pulse pound just a little louder in his ears as he continues to take you in. 

 

Your fingers stop stroking his hair to make room for you to rest your forehead against his, “Why don’t you just say yes to me tonight? And we’ll save tomorrow for later.” 

 

Seijuurou takes a breath deeper than any he’s ever had to take after finishing a race, and breathes it out slowly so he can think about what he’ll say next. “Are you sure?” 

 

To preface your answer, you squeeze your legs tighter around his waist, which he didn’t realize was still possible nor was his now throbbing groin prepared for, “Yes, I am.” 

 

One more breath, “Okay, then.” 

  
  


*

  
  


It’s about goddamn time he slammed you against the wall. 

 

As much as you wanted to show off your strength, holding yourself up like that was getting tiring and you were more than ecstatic to have Seijuurou roll over to press your back against the wall. Being sandwiched between it and his firm body — that’s even harder and stronger than you remember — is a position you missed more than you cared to admit. 

 

He can probably tell, since you’re just grinding your hips up against him now with the extra support behind you. He and everyone else on this side of the house. You hadn’t missed how everyone was avoiding this hallway like there was a ghost haunting it, but if you could find it in yourself to care, you wouldn’t be moaning as loudly as you are. 

 

“Okay, gorgeous, that’s enough sharing. No one else needs to know what you sound like tonight.” Seijuurou announces as he lifts you like a swimming float around his waist and stomps up the stairs towards the bedroom farthest from the party commotion. The master. 

 

“What if I wanted them to hear how well you’re treating me?” You tease, combing your fingers through his hair again. 

 

That makes him smirk to one side of his face, somehow exponentially multiplying his sex appeal. He doesn’t say another word until he brings you into the room and uses your back to push the door closed with a click that somehow resonates into the rest of your body, “Maybe they’ll still be able to.” 

 

Ooh, you like that. 

 

You like how his hands feel so familiar on your body as he lays you on the bed and runs them down your torso and legs. Kicking off your pumps, you let Seijuurou take care of unbuttoning your tight ass jeans. “Damn, how’d you fit all of this into these?” He breathes into kisses on your thighs after peeling and tossing the pants away. The way he says it sounds like the subtle worship he used to pay you back in the day. 

 

He’s always been an eccentric guy, but the way he nurtured your body was always careful and deliberate. Patient, gradual. He would take his sweet time touching and learning about every curve and contour of your body, internalizing each way you would bend or jerk in reaction to his touch. He’s a hard man with the gentlest soul you’ve ever met. 

 

Tonight, he shows the same lethargic eagerness to please as he used to, and you’re astonished at how easily you fall to his hands. Does he really have to kiss you like he still loves you? It’s going to inflate your heart to the size of a bouncy house for him to jump all over. 

 

Yet, his mouth on your collarbone and climbing up to your neck makes you change your mind about caring too much. You promised you wouldn’t come with strings attached, and you intend to keep your word. So if you’re only going to have Seijuurou tonight, you’ll make absolutely sure you get the most out of this deal. 

 

“Mm, Sei, c’mere.” You sigh, grabbing his face to bring up to yours in a kiss, forcing him to hover on top of you. 

 

It takes only a second for him to catch on to your pace and match your movements, so when he finally relaxes his weight on top of you, you moan into his mouth to let him know how much you like it. He hums back in relaxed delight when your fingers roam to his hips and crawl up his back to drag his shirt up. 

 

Seijuurou lifts himself up and pulls the shirt over his godly shoulders to toss away, and then he just plants his hands down on the bed on either side of your head. And stares at you. Just takes a good, long, relishing look at you to really savor the entire experience that is  _ you _ . 

 

You have to admit, you enjoy the attention. The way his eyes get darker, how his jaw clenches, the slight furrow of his eyebrows in internal restraint — it’s all because of you. And although he doesn’t show a visible reaction when you tilt your head and smile up at him, you can tell from the slight bob of his throat that you have quite the effect on him. “Thinking about something?” 

 

Seijuurou heaves a deep sigh, “Yeah. ‘Fucking sexy.’” 

 

Now that makes your heart skip a beat. “Lie down,” you say like it’s a suggestion, but he follows your word like a command. And you’re now free to straddle his lap and palm his dick through his pants. You round it with your palm a few times before reaching for his belt, and just observe Seijuurou’s expression as he watches you sitting on top of him like you’re a movie screen.

 

While your fingers play around the belt buckle, you lean down with purposeful slowness to press your lips to his chest. You stamp a line of kisses across his pecs, getting a firsthand idea of how strong he is. How much stronger he’s gotten since high school. He takes soft but deep breaths as he watches you put your lips all over his chest, arms, shoulders, neck, and waits anxiously for you to return to his lips. 

 

You graciously use his anticipation to distract him from your hands that are working open his button and zipper. After getting the jeans loose, you lift yourself away from his body to stand and remove them entirely. Your shirt is next in line, and when your torso is revealed to Seijuurou’s eyes for the first time in about two years, the side of your lip quirks up from the sound of his sharp breath. 

 

However, you don’t want him to see how pleased you are with his reaction just yet, so you turn around and bend over to sift for a condom in your pants and hide your face from him. “Damn…” You hear his deep sigh and feel his large hands rub your hips and around the curve of your ass. 

 

Good thing you’re facing away from him, because your face has blown out into a huge smile now. You can’t get enough of how hot he is for you, even after all this time. It completely scratches all of your ego’s itches that after all that time you spent pining after him, he still wants you as much as you did him. 

 

You find the condom, and toss it backwards towards Seijuurou, “Take care of that.” You order as you pull down your panties and kick them towards the rest of your clothes. 

 

“Fuckin’ sexy.” He repeats with a smirk, and you humor him with a smile of your own. 

 

Once your bra is unhooked, the last thing barring your naked bodies from each other falls away. You back up slowly and just lower yourself to sit on Seijuurou’s lap, leaving just about an inch of space between your ass and his cock. His hands slide onto your hips immediately, and he comes to suck kisses on your neck without waiting for another word. 

 

“Uhn…” Your voice escapes you before you realize it, and your head tilts to the side to give him more room to kiss and flick his tongue along your neck. Seijuurou’s still taller than you even though you sit atop him, so he easily stretches his own neck around to kiss the front of your throat. 

 

You’re not even intoxicated tonight, but something about Seijuurou’s touch has your senses numbing and melting. You’re unaware of any sensation other than the warmth and wetness that brushes across the expanse of your neck, but somehow, it has you shivering and arching into his body even more. 

 

Seijuurou is as patient as ever. Even though your ass is now backed up right against his hot shaft, he leaves it be in favor of bringing his hands up to squeeze your breasts. And though it’s been a good while since he’s touched you, he clearly remembers every motion that rubs you just right. The way his hands carry your breasts in gentle circles, and his fingers pinch your nipples with the absolute perfect amount of pressure, your head threatens to lose strength and fall back onto his shoulder. 

 

Instead, however, Seijuurou asks you to look at him, and when you do, he recaptures all of your attention with his tender kissing. In fact, he’s distracting you the same way you had to him earlier because you don’t even realize his hands have pulled your legs apart until he’s got a finger sliding down the line of your wet slit. 

 

“Agh!” Your body shakes and reflexively tries to close your legs at the sudden new sensation. But Seijuurou already has them pried wide and held apart with his own legs that are planted firmly on the floor in front of yours. The forced exposure leaves your wet cunt pulsing in pleasurable excitement. 

 

The hand that isn’t slowly rubbing and fingering your pussy is back on your breast, and Seijuurou’s mouth is back on yours once you turn your face back towards him. There are so many things going on that you don’t know what to focus on. Your mind is incapable of taking in pleasure from so many fronts. 

 

However, in this state of intoxication by ex-boyfriend, you come to a decision to focus on how you kiss him back. Seijuurou can do the work everywhere else, but you want to show him how good at this you’ve gotten. You want him to be amazed by your improved skill in his absence. You want him to be more curious and to want to know more. 

 

You want him to miss you. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Wait. 

 

At that realization, you break away from his lips with a gasp. 

 

Who are you kidding? You knew you wanted him back the minute you saw him again tonight. As hard as you tried to deny it after he broke up with you, you thought about him a lot. Even when you attempted seeing other boys, you had always found yourself comparing them to Seijuurou and unconsciously leaving them hanging because you knew they wouldn’t ever measure up to him. 

 

It was a break that you never wanted, and over the years you had come to accept that you could simply live without him. But now, seeing him in all of his tall, handsome glory tonight, and feeling his hands and lips touch you in ways that only careful study and practice could achieve, you know that you don’t want to. 

 

“You okay?” he asks. Or more like rasps. He’s clearly just as intoxicated by you, which strokes your ego, but leaves you more hopeful than you know is appropriate. 

 

So to bring yourself out of your thoughts and back into the moment, you roll your hips back against his now even warmer erection, “Could be better.” 

 

His chest rumbles against your back from his laugh, “Still as witty as ever.” And he doesn’t leave room for you to quip back, because he’s finally lifting your hips up to hover above his dick. You reach down to bring him to the right spot to enter you when he lowers you to sit on him again. 

 

And fuck the  _ gods _ , he’s big. Bigger than your body remembers. “Ahhh...!” You breathe out damn long moan. This is weird, because it’s not like you aren’t sexually active. Yet you definitely need another minute to get re-accustomed to Seijuurou’s size. He can’t even ask if you’re okay without being interrupted by another one of your adjustment moans. 

 

“Hey, if you want to stop, just tell me.” He squeezes your hips to make sure he has your attention. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ — I’m fine. More than fine.” You insist, “But ugh,  _ fuck _ . Have you always been this big?” 

 

“Hmm,” Seijuurou hums into your back between your shoulder blades, probably to hide his own smirk this time. “Dunno. But you feel even better than I remember.” He pops kisses along your spine as he waits for you to get adjusted, rubbing your arms and thighs soothingly. 

 

“Ugh, Sei…” You groan, rolling your eyes a little. A mixture of both pleasure and exasperation. You urge more of the pleasure to kick up by slowly rolling your hips back and forth once the discomfort subsides. 

 

He lets you find your pace and waits for your body to release the tension it had been clenching until now. When you finally sigh and rest your body weight against his chest, he takes hold of your hips again and swivels them around atop his cock to make sure you’re amply prepared for him to take the lead. “How’s that feel?” he whispers into ear. 

 

“Mm, nice.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

The way he controls your hips like a steering wheel is almost hypnotic. Like he’s driving you right into his personal twilight zone, where you’re unable to differentiate his will from your own. “You like this? Or you want more?” 

 

“Mm, more.” You twist your neck back to kiss him again, “I want all you got.” 

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” He smiles, giving your tits a delighted squeeze. “Can you lie down for me, babe?” 

 

There he goes again, calling you by something more, making your heart bloom. How could you ever say no? You’re on your back against the blankets in seconds. And Seijuurou lies his delicious weight on top of you after sliding back inside your cunt. “You’re so tight, and so beautiful tonight.” He breathes before he kisses you. 

 

You hum your thanks back into his mouth and wrap your legs around his waist to pull him closer, deeper into you. And he doesn’t wait much longer to start pumping his larger-than-life cock in and out of you. It’s so very hard, and hot, and large. It’s everything you’ve been dreamed about having again. 

 

“Oh Sei, I missed you inside of me.” You sound like you’re about to cry. “I could never get enough of you.” 

 

He fills every nook and cranny within you, making you spill confessions like milk or tea. How?

 

“Then why don’t I give you your fill tonight?” He grunts back before rapidly increasing his tempo and just ricocheting his hips against yours. You soon lose control of your own voice as his unstoppable hips become too fast for your mind to even follow. It’s as if he’s still moving inside you, but he never leaves. His balls slap loudly and hurriedly against your wet lips and and you can feel your back sliding up on the bed from the force. 

 

Your head soon dips over the edge of one side of the bed, but Seijuurou holds onto your shoulders to keep you against him while he’s still thrusting into you at a jackhammer’s pace. The pure power he embodies over you in this position, this act of pleasure, the carnal haste his body pleads with, it drives you almost nutty as you moan and laugh into the ceiling with how much you’re enjoying this. 

 

Pulling him closer by the shoulders, you try to just mentally keep up with how hard his body rams against you, and shout praise at him while your eyes threaten to roll to the back of your head, “Sei, ahh! Yes! Don’t stop. Just fuck me forever.” 

 

He heeds your command, and keeps at his breakneck speed until he comes first. Once he finishes inside you and his hips jolt a little, he slows his hips back down to a languid pace and swipes his thumb across your clit until you follow him into peak. 

 

When you do come, you scream longer and hold him tighter to you. He kisses your neck and keeps rolling your clit as you clench around him in your violent orgasm. Even when your body settles down, it continues to pulse around Seijuurou’s length inside of you, leaving him no time to rest before becoming hard again. 

 

“God damn.” Seijuurou curses. You always loved it when he did. Hearing something dirty in his deep, masculine voice come from his usually tame mouth was always sexy. 

 

He pulls gently out of you to dispose of the condom. “Sorry for being so rough. I guess I needed that more than I thought I did.” He admits.

 

“I’m sure it’s been overdue.” You cock your head cheekily, “Just as I’m sure you’re not nearly done tonight.” You eye his erection appreciatively, thinking about all kinds of things you want it to do to you. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asks, “I know you kept up with me pretty well back then too, but that wasn’t too much for you just now?” 

 

“You think I’m going to seduce Mikoshiba Seijuurou and only fuck him once? I’m not an idiot.” You chuckle, sitting up and spreading your legs on the bed to bring his attention back to your waiting pussy, “Now, if you wouldn’t mind.” You wave your fingers towards yourself to beckon him back to the bed. 

 

Seijuurou seems to contemplate it before sighing and coming to kiss you again, deeply. “You’re really something else.” He groans in a voice deeper than the sea, “How did I ever leave you?” 

 

Now he’s just flipping your heart to get your hopes up. But you’ll wait until he comes to the answer himself. You leave his question open-ended and smile before kissing him again. He can take all the time he needs, so long as he’s inside you during the wait. 

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  


You run out of condoms, but Seijuurou finds some in one of the drawers, so you manage to keep him all to yourself for the rest of the evening. The party downstairs is long over by the time you both call it a night. 

**Author's Note:**

> blushinggray.tumblr.com


End file.
